Reunited
by kat69d
Summary: Two people reunited...


**Note: Just something that I wrote awhile ago and decided to post...just a small thing...Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood towards the back of the Bronze and looked over the crowd. It was a decent turn out. Running my hand through my black and red hair, I sighed as Tommy placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you ready? We go on in 10," he said.

"Nearly. I'm gonna grab a drink from the bar and meet you backstage."

"Awesome."

Tommy headed to the front of the club and jumped on stage. He fiddled with the amps and the mic stands. I weaved through the crowd and flagged the guy behind the bar down. A bottle of water was passed over and I thanked him. As I made my way to the stage, I saw someone I recognized and didn't want to miss out on seeing him beforehand.

"Xander Harris!" I screamed.

The tall brunette whipped around, his mouth hanging open. I ran over, jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms circled me and held me close.

"Diane! What are you doing here?" he asked, setting me down on the floor.

"Working. My last gig before taking some time off."

A very beautiful woman stepped over from a nearby table and glared at Xander. Her dress screamed money and the attitude she was giving off was a dead giveaway.

"Did you work another spell, Xander? You know the kind that attracts crazy bimbos?"

I smiled and flashed my hand out to slap her across the cheek but his hand caught my wrist.

"Why did you stop me? Your ex-girlfriend thinks I'm slut. We all know our family has a few screws loose so I won't correct that notion. But I am no slut."

"Family?" a small blond girl questioned.

"Diane Harris, Xander's cousin."

The redhead grinned and nearly bounced in her seat.

"As in the cousin who would make Xander play tea party? The cousin who dressed him up for these tea parties?"

"He made a dashing Lord Harris and as the only girl born into the Harris family for generations, everyone made sure I was happy."

"Then why did you leave?"

A loud whistle pierced the air and I saw Tommy and Steve, our drummer, waving at me. I gave Xander a quick hug and bound for the stage. I opened the water and took a swig. Going on stage with a dry throat was never good. I positioned the mic and looked to my boys.

"Ready?"

Tommy checked his guitar strap and Steve twirled his sticks. I faced the crowd and got ready. My hands wrapped around the mic and my head started to sway. The melody of the song filled the air and I let go, closing my eyes. Whenever I sang, a complete calm settled over me and it was like nothing could touch me. Even with my eyes closed, I knew where the boys were and what I was doing.

As I neared the chorus, my hands released the mic and went to the buttons that ran down the front of my dress. Underneath I had on my black short shorts and my tight blood red tank top. The look worked with the change in lyrics and melody for the rest of the song. I continued to sing and dance to the song while the peace filled me. A small change in the melody led to the next song and I went with it.

The second song had a portion where it was only melody but I stayed in the calm and danced. My body swayed and moved to the sound, squatting and slowly standing up. My arms were high in the air and twirling around each other. I've been told afterwards that I am quite hot to watch.

I joined back in and the song continued. The melody softened and Steven finished up. For the next bit it was just Tommy and I and then Tommy stopped. I finished up the song alone and came out it. Blinking, I took in the crowd and smiled.

"Thank you. We'll be back after a quick breather."

Grabbing my water, I jumped off the stage and headed back towards my cousin. His group was sitting down on a couple couches so I used the coffee table in front of them as my seat. Xander looked shocked and actually threw me his coat to cover up with.

"You were great up there. Wasn't she, Oz? He plays guitar for Dingoes Ate My Baby," the redhead said.

"A guy crowd pleaser for sure."

"Thanks. My cousin seems to be in shock and hasn't introduced any of you."

The redhead, Willow, spoke up and introduced everyone. She even pointed out Xander's ex, Cordelia, who gave me the evil eye. Tommy and Steve came over and I passed around the names.

"What is your band called?" Buffy asked.

"Idle Hands," Tommy said.

Oz seemed to smile at our name while we excused ourselves to do another set.


End file.
